Longbow Hunters (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Longbow Hunters from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Longbow Hunters. The Longbow Hunters are a supporting antagonistic faction in Season 7 of the TV series Arrow. They are a team of assassins that have been initially hired by Ricardo Diaz to assist him in enacting vengeance on Team Arrow, although, they are later revealed to have an allegiance with the terrorist financier, Dante. Biography Origins Little is known about the Longbow Hunters. According to Anatoly Knyazev, the Hunters were perceived as a myth. They consisted of only three assassins, but still stroke fear into all who went up against them including the League of Assassins, and were believed to have died out by the 1950s. Throughout their history, the Hunters have been linked to Dante, a mysterious financier that has been associated with a dozen terrorist organizations. They have been known to use the aliases, "Rubrum", "Ursa" and "Silentium", which translate to "Red", "Bear" and "Silent". Alliance with Ricardo Diaz Sometime in 2018, during the beginning of his downfall, crime lord Ricardo Diaz got in contact with Dante, who put him in league with the Longbow Hunters and they allied themselves with him. Following Oliver Queen's incarceration 5 months later, the Hunters finally made their presence and stole a "super-battery" from an A.R.G.U.S. facility. Later, Kodiak and Red Dart, along with Diaz, are pursued by A.R.G.U.S. agents on a train and fight them, proving their fearsome capabilities. Meanwhile, Silencer ambushes Black Siren and Dinah Drake at one of Diaz's old facilities but is later forced to retreat. A week later, the Hunters assist Diaz in breaking into C.D.C. and stealing vials containing a drug that enhances strength. During this, they encounter Drake, Rene Ramirez and F.B.I. agent Samandra Watson and fight them. Although they were successful, Silencer was captured by Rene and Felicity Smoak. Eventually, Silencer was able to escape and united with Ricardo Diaz in Moscow, who was capturing Anatoly Knyazev. A week later, the Hunters assist Diaz in his attempt to blow up all of Star City and fight Team Arrow to ensure this. However, upon witnessing Diaz's defeat at the hands of the new Green Arrow, and realizing that he is beyond rescuing, the three assassins retreat. Later, Kodiak is imprisoned by Green Arrow and Spartan and soon after Dante's death, Red Dart and Silencer flee and were never seen after that. Membership Current members *Red Dart *Kodiak (incarcerated) *Honor Guest/Silencer Allies *Ninth Circle **Dante (financier; deceased) Former Allies *Ricardo Diaz/the Dragon (incarcerated; deceased) Trivia *In the New 52 DC Comics, the Longbow Hunters were a team of supervillains assembled by Richard Dragon to take control of Seattle and claim a bounty on Green Arrow's head. The members included Dragon, Brick, Killer Moth, Red Dart and Count Vertigo. *It was originally believed that Diaz and the Hunters were the season's main antagonists. However, the mid-season finale "Unmasked" and mid-season premiere "My Name is Emiko Queen" revealed that the role belonged to the terrorist financier, Dante. Then, in "Inheritance", it was revealed to belong to his leader Emiko Queen. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Karma Houdini Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer